Cake By The Ocean
|artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic April 27th, 2017 (NOW) Earphones Version June 22nd, 2017 (NOW) VIPMADE November 14th, 2016 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Earphones Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Earphones Version) |alt = Earphones Version VIPMADE |pc = (Classic) (Beta) / (Earphones Version) |gc = / (Earphones Version) |lc = Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBULLvgZuU Sky Blue (Earphones Version) Yellow (VIPMADE) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Earphones Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 117 (Earphones Version) |perf = Classic Yohann Hebi Daher Earphones Version Shweta Poojary (P1) Viraj Pandya (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFXK3TQmi1U VIPMADE Emrah Tekin (P1) Joyce Ilg (P2) |choreo = Cain Kitsais Joyce and Emrah (VIPMADE) |audio = |kcal = 24.7 (Classic) 24.6 (Earphones Version) |dura = 3:42 (Classic) 3:41 (Earphones Version) |mc = Gold (Classic) Jungle Green (Earphones Version)}} "Cake By The Ocean" by is featured on , ''Just Dance Now'''' and 舞力全开2017.'' Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a male scuba diver. His suit is peach-colored with pink and orange palm trees on it, and he wears an indigo disco-ball encrusted helmet and purple shoes. Earphone Version The alternate routine consists of a duet between a woman and a man. Both of them share a pair of black earphones connected to a black MP3 player. P1 P1 is a woman with brown hair in a braid. She wears a bright blue dress, covered by a pink vest. She wears bright blue shoes that have orange shoelaces. P2 P2 is a man with slicked-back brown hair and sunglasses. He wears a mint-colored shirt which has two blue stripes and one yellow stripe on it. He wears yellow-orange shorts with an orange belt. He also wears aqua sneakers. CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 1.png|P1 CakeByTheOceanALT Coach 2.png|P2 VIPMADE P1 P1 is the German YouTuber Emrah Tekin, known only as Emrah. He has short black hair, with a part of it laying on the left side,and beard, and he wears a dark grey-green T-shirt, black pants and black trainers. P2 P2 is the German YouTuber Joyce IIg, known only as Joyce. She has dark brown, tied up hair with a small bow, a dark grey tank top, black leggings and grey shoes. CakeByTheOceanVIP Coach 1.png|P1 CakeByTheOceanVIP Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background takes place in a fish tank with a treasure chest, barrel, an octopus playing drums with the Just Dance logo on it, and seahorses in sunglasses playing guitars. During the chorus, a disco ball comes down and glowing jellyfish appear in the back. Behind the glass of the fish tank is a low-lit living room, which was recycled from Blame It On The Boogie. Earphone Version The background is a beach shore with a bluey-green colored van, a red surfing board, a lifeguard seat and palm trees. In most points through the routine, the background appears to cycle through different photo filters and zooms on it. At the bridge of the song, the background focuses on the dancers, who are inside a square that follows them. At the end of the routine, the background turns into an instant picture caught by P2's phone, with the two dancers posing within it. VIPMADE The VIPMADE routine takes place in a living room with a green sofa, a small black table at his left with a plant, a large mirror with a grey frame and grey floor. There are many elements from the background of the Classic routine, along with a sea surface effect and a glass effect. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Punch your right hand upward while walking to the left. Cake_By_The_Ocean_GM.png|All Gold Moves CakeByGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Earphones Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Earphone Version routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Sway your right hand in a reversed "S" shape from the bottom. Cake_By_The_Ocean_ALT_GM.png|All Gold Moves 1gfcl7.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The radio edit for this song (which replaces f**king crazy with crazy-crazy, god damn with hot damn, and f**king delicious with so delicious) is used in game. ** Damn is additionally censored. *''Cake By The Ocean'' is the third song in the franchise to feature Joe Jonas after Burnin' Up with the Jonas Brothers, and This Is Me. **However, this is his first song in the main series. This song is also his first in the games with DNCE. * This is the first song in the game to have a VIPMADE routine. It is followed by Oishii Oishii (which features Favij) and Hips Don’t Lie (whcih features Sophie Milzink). * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed two weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg * In early drafts for the game, the background behind the fish tank was a diner with tables of ketchup and mustard instead of a living room. The octopus was whiter and the second seahorse has green arms instead of fuchsia arms. * The living room shown in the Classic routine behind the fish tank is recycled from Blame It on the Boogie. * The earphone routine may be a nod to the Hold-My-Hand routines in and , but this also might not be the case. * In the VIPMADE routine, the pictograms slide on a duet bar and, because of this, they are more stretched horizontally. * In the menu icon, cover and Coach Selection Menu from the VIPMADE routine, both coaches look very different: ** P1 has a slightly different haircut and wears a black and white Yankees jacket over a white T-shirt. ** P2 has long red hair and wears a white dress. * The menu icon for the Earphones version was initially different: the wire for the earphones had the same outline as the coaches'. In the final version, it has no outline. * The Classic routine is the Just Dance 2017 routine with the shortest pictograms sprite (28 pictograms). * In an interview, the official costume designer for Ubisoft studios said that the costume for the Classic coach was the funniest to create, because she loves the idea of the "sea astronaut".https://youtu.be/kP2AECksVts?t=76 * A scoring detection file for the Earphones Version is called "cakebytheoceanalt_nae_nae.msm", in a reference to the famous dance. Gallery Game Files Cakebytheoceansqu.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' Cakebytheoceanalt.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) Untitled10|''Cake By The Ocean'' (Earphone Version) (Beta) CakeByTheOceanVIP Cover Generic.png|''Cake By The Ocean'' (VIPMADE) 0000004c.png|Classic's album coach 00000053(1).png|Earphone Version's Just Dance 2017 album coach Cakesquarebkg.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 menu banner (7th-Gen) Cakebytheocean_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover Cakebytheoceanalt_cover@2x.jpg|Earphones Version's Just Dance Now cover CakeByTheOceanAva.png|Classic's avatar 200582.png|Classic's golden avatar 300582.png|Classic's diamond avatar CakeByTheOceanALTP2Ava.png|Earphone Version (P2)'s avatar Cake_By_The_Ocean_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Cakebytheoceanalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Earphones Version) Screenshots Ceakbaideoconbeta.png|Beta pictogram color and background Others CakebytheoceanBTS.png|Behind the scenes Jd17-toptracks-preview-dnce-cakebytheocean-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser UBI30 Giveaways JD2017-CAKE BY THE OCEAN.jpg|Greeting card JustDance_LQBG01.jpg|Background Concept Art Cakebytheocean thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Cakebytheocean thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Cakebytheoceanalt thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) cakebytheoceanalt.jpg|Earphone Version Background| JD2017_COACH_CAKE_BY_THE_OCEAN.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video DNCE - Cake By The Ocean Gameplays Cake By The Ocean - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (Earphone Version) - Just Dance 2017 Cake By The Ocean (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Unlimited Extractions Just Dance 2017 - Cake By The Ocean NO GUI Just Dance 2017 - Cake By The Ocean (Headphones) NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Cake By The Ocean Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Shweta Poojary Category:Viraj Pandya Category:Songs in 舞力全开 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now